Wine
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Min Yoongi, Wine, and Party. Minyoon ft Namjin. Jimin x Yoongi. Namjoon x Seokjin. BL. MPREG. DLDR. Review Juseyooong


Wine

.

.

Jimin Yoongi

Namjoon Seokjin

.

MPREG / Romance / Maried Life / BL

 _Originally bubblegirl420's_

 _._

 _._

 _happy reading ^^_

 _._

" _Bae_?"

"..."

" _Jimin's everything_." Yoongi berdecih.

"Yoongi sayang"

"..."

Yoongi masih tak bergeming, menekuk muka sebal karena Jimin benar-benar menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Saat di pesta pernikahan sahabatnya -Seokjin-, Jimin hampir saja kecolongan karena dia harus meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di meja tamu untuk ke toilet. Saat keluar dari toilet, Jimin melihat Yoongi menuang _wine_ yang ada di meja mereka kemudian secepat kilat berjalan untuk merebut gelas _wine_ yang sudah menyentuh bibir Yoongi. Menariknya lepas dari genggamannya sehingga menghasilkan percekcokan kecil diantara keduanya. Bahkan si pemilik pesta harus turun tangan langsung melerainya.

Seokjin berjalan menggandeng Namjoon -pengantinnya- mendekati meja yang ditempati Jimin dan Yoongi. "Ada apa?" bertanya lembut begitu duduk di hadapan keduanya. Namjoon berdiri di sisi Seokjin tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka, diam memperhatikan.

Jimin berusaha memberi pengertian pada suaminya "Aku tahu kau penggila _wine_ nomer satu, tapi bertahan sebentar lagi, hmm?" diabaikan, tapi Seokjin jelas tahu alasan pertengkaran kecil sahabatnya.

Seokjin menggeser kursinya, melepas gandengannya demi mengusap perut Yoongi yang agak buncit. "Hei anak baik, bisa tenangkan _appa_ mu dari sini?" tepat setelah kalimat Seokjin berakhir, tendangan kecil didapat Yoongi di perutnya seolah si jabang bayi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yoongi menunduk, mengusap perutnya sendiri. Jimin melakukan hal yang sama dengan menumpuk tangannya di atas tangan Yoongi.

"Bertahan sebentar lagi, oke?" Yoongi mendongak mendapati wajah menenangkan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum. Dan Yoongi mau tidak mau mengangguk.

Siapapun tahu betul bagaimana gilanya Yoongi yang dipadukan dengan kata pesta dan _wine_. Pesta apapun tanpa wine bagi Yoongi adalah neraka. Dia susah bertahan enam bulan tanpa menegak minuman merah darah itu setetespun. Dia rindu sekali bagaimana sensasi cairan keras itu menyiksa tenggorokannya setelah sekian lama. Entah apa yang merasukinya tadi hingga ia hampir melupakan malaikat kecilnya yang sedang berlindung di dalam rahimnya.

"Aku harus menghukum siapapun yang meletakkan _wine_ di meja kalian. Astaga, aku sudah memperingati mereka semua masalah ini." Seokjin memijat kepalanya. Mendadak pusing karena salah seorang pelayan hampir membahayakan nyawa calon keponakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, sayang." Namjoon memijat lembut bahu suaminya.

"Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Jangan dipikirkan. Ini pesta pernikahanmu dan kau!" Yoongi menunjuk Seokjin tepat di hidungnya sebelum kembali berujar, "Dilarang keras untuk tidak bahagia."

"Jangan dipikirkan kau bilang?!" nada suara Seokjin meninggi, tapi tidak sampai mengganggu tamu lain -terima kasih untuk musik yang keras.

"Pelayan pesta yang entah siapa hampir mencelakaimu dan bayimu, Yoongi. Demi Tuhan!" Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Tahu betul Seokjin melakukannya karena ia teramat menyayangi sahabat dan calon keponakannya. Bahkan Seokjin yang paling semangat belanja perlengkapan bayi dibandingkan Yoongi sendiri.

"Sayang, lihat. Paman Seokjin jelek sekali kalau sedang marah-marah." Yoongi menunduk, mengusap perutnya.

" _Aish_ , kau ini benar-benar." Seokjin menjitak main-main kepala Yoongi karena gemas. Keempatnya tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon tersenyum hangat begitu muka sebal Yoongi benar-benar lenyap. Berpamitan pada Jimin dan Yoongi untuk menyapa tamu lain. Seokjin mendapat ucapan terima kasih tanpa suara dari Jimin saat ia hendak membalik badan.

"Maafkan aku, Jim." Yoongi meremat tangan Jimin yang masih ada di atas perutnya. Masih mengelusnya lembut, ingin menangkan ibu dan calon anaknya. Sorot matanya sarat akan penyesalan dan Jimin tahu itu.

"Hanya bersisa tiga bulan. Kau sudah melaluinya enam bulan, kau bisa melewati tiga bulan sisanya. Aku percaya padamu." Jimin membawa tangan Yoongi untuk dikecup.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ayah siaga." Yoongi mengusap rahang tegas Jimin.

"Sudah tugasku, sayang."

.

.

.

"Aku jadi ingin segera hamil agar dapat perhatian juga." Seokjin bermonolog, tapi kesalahan karena Namjoon di sisinya jelas mendengar.

"Memangnya aku tidak perhatian?" Namjoon menggertak main-main. Seokjin terkikik kecil karenanya.

"Perhatian, tentu saja. Tapi pasti akan lebih perhatian saat aku sedang hamil. Iya, kan?" Namjoon tersenyum geli. Meengecup pipi kanan Seokjin ringkas karena gemas.

"Bagaimana dengan meninggalkan pesta dan buat adik bayi sekarang?" Namjoon berbisik. Mendapat pukalan di bahunya dari Seokjin karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Mana ada pesta pernikahan tanpa pengantinnya?" Seokjin tertawa geli menanggapi candaan suaminya.

"Ayo buat satu begitu pesta selesai." melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon dan meninggalkannya di belakang karena malu. Demi Dewa, darimana Seokjin punya keberanian mengatakan kalimat demikian? Namjoon tersenyum lembut dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Seokjin untuk menyapa tamu. Dan menyelesaikan pesta secepatnya.

 _END_

 _._

 _._

Maafkan segala typo :v

yang pengen tau kek apa ekspresi _sulking_ nya Yoongi, boleh cek ig .bubblegirl_420 *sekalianpromosi :v

 _Lastly_

 _Review Juseyo_


End file.
